swsefandomcom-20200215-history
The Force
See also: Philosophy The Force is an energy field generated by all living things. It surrounds and penetrates everything, binding the galaxy together. There are two sides to the Force. Peace, serenity, and knowledge form the light side, while The Dark Side consists of aggression, anger, and fear. The universe is a place of balance: life and death, creation and destruction, love and hate. As such, both sides of the Force are part of the natural order. Some beings are more attuned to the Force than others. Whether they understand it or not, they can feel the Force flowing through them. Of those that are sensitive to the Force, beings that study its ways can learn to manipulate its energy. The Jedi fall into this category, using their knowledge of the Force to give them their powers. But theirs is not the only Force-using tradition. The Sith, The Witches of Dathomir, and others embrace The Dark Side of the Force, while a variety of alien cultures, such as Ewok shamans and Ithorian eco-priests, call the light side of the Force by different names. Understanding of the Force manifests in many ways. The Force through the Ages Main Article: The Force through the Ages For most of the history of the Republic, The Jedi were looked upon as defenders and protectors of justice. By their example, belief in the Force was accepted if not always understood. Most beings could not perceive the Force directly; they could only see it manifest in those attuned to it, such as The Jedi. At times over the years, The Dark Side came to the forefront, such as during the ancient Sith Wars, but in general the champions of the light side helped keep the galactic peace. Using the Force Main Article: Use the Force The Force is a mystical energy field that surrounds and binds all living in the galaxy. More than just a source of power for those sensitive to its presence, the Force can affect the fates of even ordinary citizens who have no aptitude for its use. In the Star Wars Roleplaying Game, ''there are two ways a player may call upon The Force for assistance. The first way, usable by all characters, comes in the form of Force Points. The second way, usable only by characters with the Force Sensitivity feat, is through the Use the Force skill and associated Force Powers. Force Points ''Main Article: Force Points Force Points represent a character's knack for for using the Force to aid their actions. A character need not be Force-Sensitive to use Force Points; they represent the presence of the Force in all forms of life, and though some call it luck, others believe that it is the will of the Force that that grants a person aid. For a Force-Sensitive character, it represents a conscious decision to call upon the Force for assistance. Characters without the Force Sensitivity Feat don't realize that the Force is aiding their actions, only that they are trying hard to succeed. The Dark Side Main Article: The Dark Side The Force has two aspects, one light and one dark. The Dark Side lurks in the shadows, whispering to Force-users, tempting them with quick and easy access to power. While seemingly stronger, The Dark Side is only easier. It consists of the destructive impulses of all living beings. Anger, fear, hatred, and aggression are expressions of The Dark Side, and such emotions can quickly lead a Force-user down The Dark Side's corrupting path. Early on in their training, a Force-user finds that the Dark Side greatly enhances their abilities. After a time, The Dark Side demands more and more of those in it's embrace. Force PowersSwift ActionReaction Main Article: Force Powers Force Powers are special abilities available to anyone who takes the Force Training Feat. They allow characters to do astonishing things such as play tricks with the minds of others, move heavy objects, see into the future, and even blast foes with terrible arcs of lightning. Force Talents Main Article: Force Talents Force Talents work exactly like the Talents available through the main Talents page. However, they are available only to characters with the Force Sensitivity Feat. Any time a character with the Force Sensitivity Feat would normally gain a Talent (Such as from gaining an odd-numbered level in a Heroic Class), he or she may instead select a Force Talent from one of the below Force Talent Trees. If a character with the Force Sensitivity Feat is a member of a Force Tradition (Or receives an odd-numbered level in the Force Prodigy Heroic Class), he or she may instead select a Force Talent from that Force Tradition's individual Force Talent Tree. Force Techniques Main Article: Force Techniques Force Techniques represent a deeper understanding of The Force and, like material skills, usually come with years of practice. A few gifted or devoted Force-users learn to master them more quickly. In general, Force Techniques are only available to characters with levels in certain Force-using Prestige Classes (Such as Force Adept, Jedi Knight, and Sith Apprentice). Force Secrets Main Article: Force Secrets Skilled Force-users can learn to manipulate their Force Powers in intriguing ways. Force Secrets represent a sublime connection of The Force and are usually available only to powerful Force-users such as Force Disciples, Jedi Masters, and Sith Lords. Additional Force Regimens Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Main Article: Force Regimens Force Regimens are training techniques used by The Jedi, The Sith, and other Force Traditions to hone their skills and enhance their sensitivity to The Force. Even Jedi Masters, who have spent years working to achieve a level of Force mastery that others cannot, still meditate and train on a regular basis. Force Regimens are ritualistic exercises that Force-users can perform during their downtime to keep themselves at peak performance. Force-Using Traditions Main Article: Force Traditions Even those who don't believe in the Force and aren't particularly attuned to its flow can call upon the Force without understanding exactly what they are doing. When a stroke of luck occurs, or fate seems to be on your side and helps you accomplish a difficult objective, it could be the Force coming to your aid. In game terms, the expenditure of Force Points by non-Force-using characters represents this unconscious, tenuous connection to the Force that all living things share. When a Force-using character calls on the Force this way, he or she knows exactly what's happening. Disturbances in the Force Related: Sense Force application of Use the Force Skill All life shines in the Force, very much the way gravity wells in realspace are reflected in hyperspace. A single person not particularly attuned to the Force flickers like a candle in the night, making but the slightest impression in the Force. A Force-user shines more brightly, especially when manipulating the Force. Each time a Force-user calls upon the Force, a slight tremor ripples through it that can be perceived by other Force-users. Used sparingly and in harmony with the natural balance, such ripples can barely be detected. When a user constantly calls upon the Force to alter the world around him, the ripples become quakes that can be felt at great distances. Such quakes attract attention, making those who have less refined control over the Force or who rely on the Force too frequently the target of more powerful Force-users. It is believed that through such methods the Empire was able to hunt down stray Force-users in the years leading up to the Galactic Civil War.